1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hand coverings, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a hand covering such as a mitten or a glove with a pad attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible waterproof gloves have long been used for a variety of cleaning and other operations to protect the hands from exposure to deleterious substances. In recent years, there has been increased interest in hand coverings such as mittens or gloves having cleaning pads such as sponges or scour pads attached directly thereto. Such devices have been found to offer significant advantages in certain cleaning operations, as compared with manual gripping of a sponge, scour pad, or other cleaning device. The secure attachment of such a device to the hand covering eliminates the problem of dropping the cleaning device during the cleaning operation; and also facilitates the user's manipulation of the device to apply controlled pressure to a surface being cleaned. Products of this type may offer improved ergonomics, allowing better cleaning to be achieved, and permitting longer periods of cleaning.
One popular product of this type comprises a latex mitten having a sponge attached thereto by an adhesive. Another popular product of this type comprises a latex mitten having a scour pad attached thereto by an adhesive. In the past, these products have typically been manufactured in a relatively labor-intensive process wherein a former is dipped into a bath of liquid latex, and then, after curing of the latex, a pad having an adhesive thereon is pressed onto the mitten or sponge. Care must be taken to ensure that the pad is precisely located in a predetermined position on the mitten for purposes of utility as well as for aesthetic reasons. Providing a strong bond between the pad and the latex mitten without damaging either component is highly important, particularly in view of the fact that the pad typically may be subjected to relatively high mechanical forces during use, as well as exposure to any of a wide variety of cleaning agents. The product must be able to withstand such use without separation of the pad from the mitten during use.
In the past, various efforts have been made to address the problems inherent in manufacturing a product of this type. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,976. However, there remains a need for a more efficient and economical method of manufacture.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing a hand covering with a pad attached thereto wherein a high quality, strong and dependable bond is provided between the pad and the hand covering, in an efficient and economical manner.